Francine Smith
Francine Smith (née Ling; '''formerly '''Dawson) is the wife of Stan Smith and the mother of Hayley Smith and Steve Smith. Francine was born to Nicholas and Cassandra Dawson. When Francine was a young toddler in "Big Trouble in Little Langley", her parents gave her up to be in first class on a plane. Not much is known about Francine's younger years; however, she was brought up in an orphanage where she was taught that left-handers were the Devil in "Office Spaceman", and was hit with a piece of beef or a mackerel on Fridays whenever she used her left hand. At the age of 7, she was adopted and raised by a Chinese couple, Ma Ma and Bah Bah Ling. Her maiden name is Ling. Through her adopted Chinese parents, Francine has a sister, Gwen, who Stan thinks is "totally hot" and mentions it whenever her sister is brought up in conversation. When she was about 14 she had an obsessive crush on her algebra teacher, Mr. Feeny. After Francine claimed that they were lovers, he was sent to jail where he committed suicide in the pilot. She also reported being beaten up by a group of popular girls in the school showers in "1600 Candles". When Francine was younger she had a brief acting career in an episode of the television show Scarecrow and Mrs. King with George Clooney. George stole her line in the show ruining her acting career. Since then she has been passionate about killing him, or at least, making him cry. Which Stan helped her do in "Tears of a Clooney", as a 39th/40th birthday present. Francine was a wild hippie when younger. In the '80s she slept with Adam Ant, Billy Gibbons of ZZ Top, and Dexys Midnight Runners. It was around this time that she met Stan, who had just graduated from the CIA academy. The couple met when Francine was hitchhiking and Stan pulled over and gave her a lift. During the trip, Stan swerved to avoid hitting a raccoon, which he did hit. To put the raccoon out of its misery, Stan shot the animal, causing Francine to become attracted to Stan for the compassion he had shown. This is the key to the plan in "Francine's Flashback" to get her memory back. The couple married soon after. Francine is now a typical housewife, who has no long term career but has had a few brief jobs. She complains she rarely has any friends in "Homeland Insecurity" because Stan always scares them away. Although Francine has settled down as a mother, her old personality traits will sometimes flare up, such as when she goes out drinking with an old friend in "The Kidney Stays in the Picture". Francine's brain has been repeatedly damaged or tampered with by her husband in acts of foolishness such as in "Francine's Flashback" and "Roger 'n' Me". In "Pulling Double Booty", Francine tells, what Stan describes as, a "Haunting Scene-let" which indicates that Francine has been in Prison before. She re-enacts a scene about being "shanked in the cafeteria", she does not want the same life for Hayley. Childbirth In "The Most Adequate Christmas Ever" it was revealed that Hayley was born on a trip to Africa after Stan ignored the doctor's advice who said Francine would give birth any day. In "Roger's Baby", she took refuge in a motel where she considered having an abortion when she was expecting for the first time. A coin flip was the deciding factor. In "Star Trek", she claims to have a caesarean section scar from Hayley's birth and a scar on her perineum from Steve's birth. Including Hayley and Steve, Francine states that she has been pregnant four times previously in "Roger's Baby". In "Spring Break-Up", Roger states that Francine has had 3 kids, and she would carry Libby through pregnancy in "Surro-Gate" as a potential fourth pregnancy. Bailey has been speculated1 to be a potential fourth child, but this would not have been a separate pregnancy as he was hinted to be a twin with Hayley. Personality Francine is a stereotypical trophy housewife who generally seems to enjoy her position in life. She has previously criticized Stan for locking her up without any shirts to fold in "Con Heir", as she "hates down time." She is more sympathetic to Hayley's ideologies and Steve's geekiness than Stan although she gives Hayley a cold shoulder when Hayley confesses she believes she is addicted to pot smoking in "A Jones for a Smith". She also has an obsession with keeping Steve as her baby in "Iced, Iced Babies". She doesn't usually allow others to push her around. In "Stan of Arabia: Part 2" she sang, complaining about Saudi Arabia's treatment of women, which gets her arrested. In "Shallow Vows" she is shown to tolerate being a housewife as long as she is being taken care of and suggests she will leave Stan if he becomes incapacitated. Although often underestimated, Francine has a shockingly dark side. An incident of how dangerous Francine can be occurred when she discovered Stan had sent his CIA double Bill, to her high school reunion, in his place. Furious, Francine shot Bill's knee-cap, thinking it was Stan. When she was tired of the demands on her life in "Fartbreak Hotel", she entertained a fantasy of killing the family. Francine also had a tendency to be extremely obsessive sometimes to the point of threatening loved ones or even mutilating herself to reach her goals. When she was desperate to have another baby in "Iced, Iced Babies", she actually aimed a gun at her own husband though she deliberately missed when she fired it. She even chopped off her own hand in "Tears of a Clooney" when Stan handcuffed her to a pole because she was determined to destroy George Clooney. When she was obsessed with something it seemed that only Stan could calm her down. Despite having somewhat disdain over her family when they refuse to keep their resolutions, Francine is shown to be visually in shock over her entire family's fake deaths in "Finger Lenting Good". Francine doesn't seem to have any problem with killing small animals to make food as shown in "Live and Let Fry" when she attempted to deep fry a baby chick alive and later on deep fried a rabbit. In "In Country...Club" she drowned a small bird for Roger to eat even though she liked singing with it. In "1600 Candles" and "Pulling Double Booty" she stated that she's been in prison and described what a horrible experience it was but never said why she was sent in the first place, although in "Family Affair" she admitted to the family that she stabbed her college roommate which could be the reason she went to prison. In "Spelling Bee My Baby", Francine kidnaps Akiko Yoshida so Steve can win the National Spelling Bee and get into a good college and takes pleasure in Steve's shock when she admits it. Francine also takes great pride in her looks and has been shown to be a considerably salacious and flirtatious person throughout her life. In "When a Stan Loves a Woman", she revealed she has a sex garden where planted a rose bush for every man Francine slept with that was later revealed to be the largest sex garden in North American and made cover of Sex Garden Magazine. Hobbies and talents Being a housewife, Francine doesn't appear at first to have many talents besides cleaning and cooking. In "Tears of a Clooney", she can ride motorcycles with professional skills, and is apparently trained or self-taught in both armed and unarmed combat. In "Stan Time", she can operate small submarines. Francine is also a somewhat trained/self-taught ER surgeon, having spent time as a doctor of the Handicapped Mafia in "Helping Handis". In "Stanny-Boy and Frantastic", when she and Stan were invited to do free running from rooftops of abandoned buildings, Francine was able to do free running better than Stan. Immediate Family : Ma Ma Ling (adoptive mother) : Bah Bah Ling (adoptive father) : Nicholas Dawson (biological father) : Cassandra Dawson (biological mother) : Gwen Ling (adoptive sister) : Stan Smith (husband) : Hayley Smith (daughter) : Steve Smith (son) : Jeff Fischer (son-in-law) : Jack Smith (father-in-law) : Betty Smith (mother-in-law) : Hercules (stepfather-in-law) Notes * In "A.T. The Abusive Terrestrial", Francine's favorite beverage is Mr. Pibb. * Francine is revealed to be left-handed in "Office Spaceman", or was until the nuns of the orphanage that raised her warped her mind into believing left-handers are the Devil's people. Eventually she breaks free of this belief and makes more of an effort to work her left hand again. * Francine is not a natural blond but a brunette, which most likely explains why her son Steve is a light brunette, and daughter Hayley is a darker brunette who seems to have more of Stan's hair color. Before she got a new hairdresser in "Star Trek", her dark roots were visible. * Apparently Francine is one of the few women in Langley Falls NOT having an affair, as most other women belong to the Ladybugs who compare notes on their affairs. * She is dressed as the Statue of Liberty and uses the torch as a flamethrower in the online game American Dad vs. Family Guy Kung-Fu II. * In "Shallow Vows" she weighs 109 lbs and her birthday is September 26th according to her driver's license. * She has a fear of needles in "American Dream Factory". However, she previously used a needle to place stitches in Blind Jimmy's arm in "Helping Handis" and again later in "Bar Mitzvah Hustle". * Francine reveals in "Stanny-Boy and Frantastic" that she carries a stick of butter in her purse in case of emergency after an incident when she was eight years old and got her head stuck in a stair banister. * In "Dungeons and Wagons", she pierced her navel like her daughter. * On occasions, Francine is depicted as being physically weak. In "Homeland Insecurity", she pointed a gun at Stan and couldn't hold it up for more than a minute. In "Frannie 911", she carries Roger with obvious struggle. In "Cops and Roger", Francine and Roger are mugged. * Francine admits in "Dr. Klaustus" that she takes fifty dollars from Stan's wallet every week to buy drugs. * It is revealed in "Great Space Roaster" that Francine dislikes Rachael Ray. * Francine hints that she lost her virginity to a group of angry construction workers in "The Scarlett Getter". * In "The Adventures of Twill Ongenbone And His Boy Jabari", Francine hikes up her dress to show Steve she doesn't have a tattoo stating that she hates him, demonstrating that she occasionally goes without panties. * In "The Missing Kink", she developed a spanking fetish. * Francine claims that her high-school nickname was "suck machine" in "Anchorfran". Category:2000s Category:2005 Category:Old Cartoon and New Cartoon Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons